A Life We Could Have
by LauraL girL
Summary: Three months ago, three months ago he had left the tree house, three months ago my heart broke. He promised me he would go in peacefuly, he promised that two years ago. When he came back i was so happy, but what will hapen now?


**This is the secand fan-fic I have written. Hope you like it!**

**PS I don't own the KND :c Mr. Warberton does *sigh* wish I did though...**

* * *

It has been three months since Wally's thirteenth birthday and he still hasn't been caught. #86 looks like she could explode at any minuet, no one has ever evaded her for this long.

But tomorrow is my thirteenth birthday and I am going to go in peacefully like Wally had planned to do. I never thought that he would be the one to run, I never thought that he would do it just to say goodbye that he would- *CRASH*

'What on earth was that?' I thought to myself as I got up from my bed. I stepped into the hall to see something so shocking that I was speechless. There in the hall in front of me was Wally.

I hadn't seen him in three months and he looked just like he did when I last saw him; strong, tired and surprised. When he saw me his face lit up.

"Kuki, oh I'm so happy to see you." he said nervously, I couldn't believe it Wally was in my house in the middle of the night the day before my thirteenth birthday. I must be dreaming.

"Wally," I finally managed to stutter "what in the world are you doing here! If my parents weren't away on business they would have called the cops! You shouldn't be here, you ran from your decommissioning, you you…" that was all I could muster before I began to cry.

I sat down on the floor and buried my face in my hands. I was so sad, and I have been for three months. I just couldn't take him leaving me it was too much; he was my best friend the love of my life, and now a runaway.

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see tears in Wally's eyes just like the ones in mine.

"Don't cry Kuki please. Forgive me I know it was stupid but I had to run, I had to." He said tearing up. He was so genuine so kind, I can't believe that this is happening. I'm not mad at him for running, I never was. I just missed him so much, but now he is here for reasons unknown but I don't mind that at all.

"Wally I forgive you, I always will but just tell me one thing. What was so important that you had to run?" I asked him, I had expected him to shy away and blush or try to change the subject, like he always does when I ask something like that but he just smiled at me and helped me up.

* * *

*_Flash Back_*

It was 3:00 and we were late. I had been sick and I had no clue as to what was going to happen. This was the day that the love of my life would forget me forever, the day my heart would shatter into a million peaces, or at least that's what I thought. It was just me and #5 in the Cool Bus, I was not about to let the new operatives in sector V join us. They only started a few weeks ago when #2 disappeared. They were great kids but this mission was for me and Abby only. The portable TV I had brought was on the KND news station. What I saw next would shock me forever. "This Just in," said #94 the head news anchor "#4 of sector V has escaped his decommissioning chamber and is now fighting the entire Moon Base decommissioning squad!" I was shocked, why would Wally run? He said he would go peacefully, he promised! "Abby! You have to look at this!" I yelled to her. "He is almost out of the Moon Base and has not hurt anyone but is still somehow making his way out," continued #94, "We now go live to the seen of the escape." She said and the screen went blank. Then there he was making his way through the crowd of kids, they were obviously seeing this through the security cameras. It was easy to tell which one was him. In just three years Wally had had a number of growth sprits and was now taller then Kuki. His bowl cut hair was the same as it always was and he muscles tightened as he ran down the corridor. #94 was right, he never touched any of the kids he passed, he just jumped over them, or helped them out of the way of the mustered guns, but when he knocked over a young cadet, he stopped and helped the little boy up and checked if he was OK. It was a bold move but he still got away in time. But what caught Kuki's attention most, was what he was yelling to the people chasing him, "I'll go when she gets hear, and no sooner!" he yelled as he ran "I have to tell her!" then he jumped into a lone scamper and flew away just as the hanger doors closed…

*_End Flash back_*

* * *

Wally looked at me with a sad smile, the same smile he gave my after he would play with me when we were little, the same smile he gave me after he saved my life over and over again, the smile that always lit up my day every time I saw it.

He gave me that sad, happy, love filled smile and said, "The same thing that I've wanted to tell you ever since we were eight years old, since the first time I met you," he said, taking my hands, 'Is he saying what I think he's saying?' I thought.

"I love you Kooks" he said plain as day as if he had wanted to get that of his chest for years. I was shocked, stunned, I must have been hearing him wrong I must have-

But my thoughts were interrupted by a sudden brush of his lips against mine. So soft so gentle, the way I knew Wally really was, the way he was only with me. At that moment all doubts left my mind.

"Oh Wally you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." I said as I rested my head on his strong shoulders "I love you too Wally."

At that moment I was so happy that I could have jumped through the roof and soared through the stars, and then he asked me.

"Then come with me?" he pleaded grasping my hands once more, looking strait into my eyes.

"Come where Wally?"

* * *

**Well, it was kind of short but I like it and I hope you do to!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kuki: Yah! I want to kiss Wally again!**

**Wally: Huh huh...*blushes madly* Me to Kooks.**

**Kuki:*hugs Wally so tight he turns purple* OH WALLY!**

**Me: Ha Ha! Kuki, Kuki, Kuki...**


End file.
